Watching Queer as folk
by badgirl17
Summary: Brian and the gang get put in a room. Where they forced to watch their future. Will they like their future? Can they change it? Rated M for watching boyxboy, swearing. This will be before season 1.


Brian cursed when he fell straight on his ass. Brian stood. He jumped in surprise when practically falling from the sky was Michael, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Melanie, Debbie, and Vic.

"What the fuck?" Debbie asked.

"What did you do?" Melanie snapped.

"Nothing. Why does everyone assume everything is my fault?" Brian snapped.

"Will everyone shut up. There's a note," Debbie said.

"Well what does it say," Michael said.

"Don't rush me Michael," Debbie said.

"Sorry Ma," Michael said.

Everyone else let out low chuckles.

"**Dear Everyone, I (We) Fine. We have brought you here. So you could learn what the future has in store for you guys and ladies. If you look to your left, there is a door that leads to the kitchen. On your right, that door leads the bedrooms and bathrooms. Have fun. Enjoy. Ps: you all have separate bathrooms. So women in the room won't whine about the males leaving the toilet seats up. K. All the love from J.T, D.C**," Debbie said.

"J.T and D.C? Who the fuck are they?" Brian said.

"I guess we have to watch and find out," Melanie said.

**The episode started with the words Queer as Folk popping up**. **Suddenly dance music came on. And it showed inside Babylon. Then Michael's voice starts to narrate. **

"Oh look Mikey's Narrating. How cute," Brian teased.

"**The thing you need to know is, it's all about sex. It's true. In fact they say men think about sex every 28 seconds. Of Course, that's straight men. With Gay Men, it's every 9. You could be at the supermarket, or the laundromat, or buying a fabulous shirt. When suddenly you find yourself checking some hot guy. Hotter than the one you saw last weekend or went home with the night before. Which explains why we're all at Babylon at 1:00 in morning instead of at home in bed. But who wants to be at home in bed?**

"Something's wrong with those types of people," Brian said as a fact.

**Especially alone, when you could be here, knowing at any moment you might see him, the most beautiful man ever lived, that is until tomorrow night," Michael said. Then the music came on. "By the way. that's me, 6'1" 46 inch chest, 16 inch biceps, 28 inch waist, A veritable god. I wish. Okay that's me. Michael Novotny, the semi-cute boy next door type. 29, 5'10", 140, 9-½ cut; All right, so i exaggerate, But like, Who's told the truth since they invented cybersex?**

"No one. That's who," Ted said.

**The music was back on. "When did 70's night become 80's night? Emmett asked. 'I remember this song from high school. Talk about feeling ancient," Ted said. "Speak for yourself, honey, I was mere child," Emmett said. "Those are my two buddies, Ted and Emmett," Michael said. "Give me those divas of disco any day. Gloria Gaynor," Emmett said. "Donna Summer," Ted said. "And Miss Alicia Bridges," Michael said. Emmett, Michael, and Ted started to sing. **

"Is this what you three get up to when i am not around," Brian said in disbelief.

"Not all the time," Michael said protesting.

"Sure Mikey whatever you say," Brian said with a teasing smirk.

**But they stopped when a hot guy came walking by. "O-Oh, MY GOD. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Emmett said. "Venice, at sunset," Ted said. "Fine, you go down the grand canal, I'll go down on him," Emmett said. Emmett went to follow the guy but retreated. "Emmett can be a little campy. Okay, a lot campy. But you got to admit, it takes real guts to be a queen in a world full of commoners," Michael said. "The problem with perfection is it's inability to recognize anything less perfect than itself," Ted said. "In other words, you hit on him and he turned you down," Emmett said. "Yeah," Ted said. "Ted's this really smart guy, and he's got a really big heart. Only nobody here is interested in the size of that organ," Michael said. 'Why am I wasting my time staring at a bunch of over-pumped princesses with IQs smaller than waist. Jesus, look at him," Ted said. "Like i said, it's all about sex. Except when you're having it. Then it's all about will he stay? Will he go? How am i doing? What am doing? Unless, of course, you're Brian Kinney," Michael said. **

"Finally it's about to get interesting," Brian said.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"**And then it's who gives a fuck what you think? You're lucky to have me," Michael said. Brian started walking to the backroom with his latest trick. "I'll get Brian," Michael said. Before walking off to get Brian from the backroom. Michael said hi to a guy named Todd. Before finally finding Brian. "We need to go. We want to eat," Michael said. "I'm just gonna give him my number,"Brian said. "What'd you do, write on your dick? How long is this going to take?" Michael asked. "10 minutes, tops," Brian said. It turned to Emmett and Ted who were waiting outside. Emmett said hi to a drag queen named Bruno and complimented him/her on the outfit. Michael approached. When Ted complained about having to work in the morning. Then they had a mini conversation about Brian partying all night, and Michael driving him home. Which then got turned to a conversation about a guy who had been cruising Michael all night. **

"Should have taken a chance Mikey," Brian said.

'Whatever," Michael said.

**Then it changed to a blonde teenage boy named Justin Taylor walking down Liberty Avenue. He had a conversation with an older male about where to go. Then it changed to Brian walking out of Babylon. He put his arm around Michael. "That was quick," Michael said. "Well when you've had as much practice as he's had," Ted said. "I got bored," Brian said. "I know. Getting your dick sucked can be so tedious," Emmett said as he turned to hug Ted. "Well, he looked pretty hot to me," Michael said. "Anybody would look hot to you," Brian said. Brian turned and stared. As Justin came walking down the street and stopped under a lamppost. Brian smirked. **

"Ew Brian. He is in High School," Lindsay said.

"**And that's when it happened. When he came along," Michael said narrating again. Brian approached Justin. "How's it going? Had a busy night?" Brian asked. "Just, huh, checking out the bars, you know? Boytoy, Meathook," Justin said. "The Meathook. Really? So you're into leather?" Brian said. "Sure," Justin said. "Where you headed?" Brian asked. "No place Special," Justin said. "I can change that," Brian said. **

"I can't believe you are hitting on a high school kid," Melanie hissed.

"Hey. He's hot," Brian said dismissing.

"Can the two of you shut up? I am trying to watch," Debbie said.

"**Hey. What about us?" Emmett said. "You can ride with Ted," Brian said driving off. "Thanks a lot," Ted shouted. At the same time, "Asshole," Michael shouted. **

"I can't believe you ditched us for a piece of ass," Michael whined.

"The piece of ass has a name. And it's Justin," Brian said.

Everyone rose their eyebrows at Brian. A bright light light appeared. And there stood a blonde boy, a brunette girl.


End file.
